


JJ Maybank x Reader Imagines

by rikkisdreams



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Funny, Humour, JJ - Freeform, OBX, Outer Banks, jj maybank - Freeform, jj maybank x reader - Freeform, jj x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikkisdreams/pseuds/rikkisdreams
Summary: requested/dedicated: @jiaraendgame, @maybankiara, @jjskiaras, @peter-covinskys, @jjmaybabie (tumblr friends)summary: what happens on the morning after the night before with jj?warnings: cursing, and maybe this borders on a 'lemon'?word count: 1853a/n: omg, i finally wrote my first jj fic. I hope it's good and enjoyable. tysm to some of the people tagged, who encouraged me to do this♡
Relationships: JJ (Outer Banks) & Original Female Character(s), JJ (Outer Banks)/Original Female Character(s), JJ (Outer Banks)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	JJ Maybank x Reader Imagines

**Author's Note:**

> requested/dedicated: @jiaraendgame, @maybankiara, @jjskiaras, @peter-covinskys, @jjmaybabie (tumblr friends)
> 
> summary: what happens on the morning after the night before with jj?
> 
> warnings: cursing, and maybe this borders on a 'lemon'?
> 
> word count: 1853
> 
> a/n: omg, i finally wrote my first jj fic. I hope it's good and enjoyable. tysm to some of the people tagged, who encouraged me to do this♡

You wake up warm. Warm and more relaxed than you can ever remember being. Revelling in the feeling for a while longer, you keep your eyes closed for a few more minutes. You can feel JJ’s little puffs of breath on your neck and it sends shivers down your spine. The arm slung over your exposed stomach is gentle, but protective. You laugh inwardly when JJ mutters something unintelligible in his sleep. His lips open and close a little, not unlike a fish. You wonder what he’s dreaming about, and for a second, wonder if it’s about you. The thought causes your cheeks to heat slightly, despite the fact you don’t even know if that’s true. 

You carefully move your arm from under JJ’s head. He stirs and mutters something else but doesn’t wake up. You use the same hand to comb your fingers through your hair. When you hit some tangles, you grimace. While glancing back down at JJ, you imagine how your hair must look right now. 

Deciding that you’d rather he see you only looking your absolute best, _especially_ after last night, you start shuffling out of bed. Your eyes glue to his as you try to move without disturbing him.

You manage to get out of the bed, and crawl over to your backpack, which is hanging on the door knob. You unzip it, and start searching for your hairbrush. Accidentally, you knock one of the loose pins attached to the front of your bag. It falls and spins on the floor for a few seconds, before you pluck it from the ground. You check to see if JJ heard, but he appears to remain sound asleep. 

Brush in hand, you stand up and use your phone camera to try and tame your hair into something less... _wild_. Upon seeing the mess that it has become, you flash back to last nights events. Images of JJ, and his own long hair that begs to be messed with, and your hands lacing through it.

You wipe at some smeared lipstick on your cupid’s bow. Your lips tingle with the memory of his soft but desperate mouth on yours, and all over you. Skin on skin, whispers and groaning, tangled limbs; you smirk at the memories that will surely last a very, very long time.

“What’re you doin’ over there?” 

“God!” JJ’s voice makes you jump, distracting you from your thoughts, and causing you to drop your phone. “Shit!”

“What?” JJ shuffles into a sitting position. You glance down at your phone, and he lifts a brow, leaning over to pick it up. He inspects it for a moment, before putting it on the bedside. “It’s fine.”

You let out a sigh of relief. “Don’t make me jump like that, J. Jesus.”

“What are you even doing over there?” He squints at the brush in your hand.

“Nothing. Just...” You slip the brush back into you backpack and cross your arms, shrugging. “Fixing my hair, y’know?”

“ _Fixing your hair?_ Why in crap does your hair need to be fixed?” JJ grunts and moves towards you. “Come on!” He takes your hand in his and tugs hard, so that you fall on top of him. “Get back here, gorgeous.”

He catches you, pulling you as close as possible. _“JJ!”_ You squeal, unable to hold in your laughter as you try to sit up.

“Uh-uh. Where you tryin't go now?” JJ wraps his arms around your back and interlocks his fingers. "You're stayin' right here."

"Fine." You give in and relax against his body. You run your hands along his arms and all the way up to his jaw. You guide him in for a quick kiss, but the second you try to pull away, his arms leave their position on your back. One hand combs through your hair, tucking strays away behind your ear. The other arm slings around your neck, keeping you in place.

"You _know_..." JJ talks through kisses. "I was having... a pretty... damn good dream... about you... before... mm, _y/n_..."

You grin, remembering your thoughts from earlier. The sweet confessions earns JJ some neck kisses, as you slowly trail your lips to that location.

-

After a few minutes, you hear movement in the next room and quickly try to wriggle free again. "J- can we- _JJ_..."

He loosens his hold a little, but enough so that you can roll onto your back. JJ sighs, following you and chasing your lips. "JJ, hold on."

"Come on, what?" He throws his head back in annoyance. You keep a hand on his chest to stop his attempts at kissing you again. "Baby, what?"

"That." You hold up a finger when you hear a particular floorboard creek. "John B."

" _Oh_." JJ chuckles, pushing your hand away and reaching for you again. "Is that all?"

You peck his lips, but frown. "He might come in here."

"So?"

" _So_?"

He starts planting kisses on your neck instead. "JB knows we're together."

"Yeah, I- uh... I know, but... like-" You trip over your words when a particular kiss sends butterflies to your stomach. "Privacy a-and stuff. You know?"

JJ pulls away this time, and now you're the one wishing he hadn't. He gives you a look thats says, ' _really_?'. You nod.

He huffs and then proceeds to shout his best friend's name out of nowhere. "John B! Yo, man! You here?"

"Yeah?" The door opens by a fraction, enough that John B can pop his head in. "What's up?"

Your eyes widen and you grab a pillow, squishing it to your face.

"Mind if we have the place for a few?"

"'Course." JJ takes the pillow from you and throws it to the side. You open one eye to look at John B. He smiles and gives you a little wave. "Hey, Y/n."

You smile, cheeks red hot. "Hi."

Without another word, John B is gone and the door closed again. JJ smirks. "Where were we?"

"Uh- what was that?"

"I sorted it. Now, c'mere." He finds the spot on your neck again, making you forget your embarrassment instantly.

" _JJ..._ "

-

After a make out session, breakfast and a quick beer run, you sit with your feet dangling over the Pogue. Pope is bathing in the sun, ignoring everyone, Kie is reading and John B is sleeping, letting out tiny snores every now and then. JJ is next to you, downing his second beer.

You kick at the wall opposite: yourself and your friends didn't go out today, everyone too tired to drive the boat or fish after the party that surely only ended hours ago.

You take a swig of your own beer. Then, goosebumps cover your arms and legs when you suddenly feel your boyfriend's fingertips, sliding along the strap of your bikini top. You swallow down the drink quickly, before gasping.

" _J_." You slap his hand away, but he does it again.

His fingertips glide down your arm, to your hip bone. "What?"

You whisper, though you're pretty sure none of your friends are paying you any attention at this moment. "You know what."

"Huh?" He rests his chin on your shoulder as his fingers draw little circles against your skin. "This?"

"It's distracting." You close your eyes, and then move your own hand to rest against his thigh. "And we aren't alone, J."

You squeeze him, opening your eyes again. JJ's expression morphs from surprised to smug in seconds. "You wish we were though, right?"

You look him in the eyes and nod, hand moving higher. As JJ moves closer to whisper something to you, he drops his beer. It falls into the water below and splashes water up at you both. You pull apart and laugh. "Really, J?"

"Whoops!" He shrugs, smiling. "You're just too damn hot right now. I can't focus."

"God!" Pope's outburst causes you both to turn around quickly. "Will you two get a damn room, already?"

You glance between him and JJ. "Wait, you-"

"Yes. We _can_ hear you." Kie leans up on one hand to chip in. "And see..."

For a second, you feel the embarrassment creeping up, but when you look at JJ and see his smug smile, it disappears again.

"Alright." He winks at you and throws his arm over your shoulder. "You wanna?"

You grin and he is up and off of the boat in a beat. He offers you his hand, which you happily accept, jumping up.

John B surprises you again, proving that he was actually not sleeping, as he sits up and waves you off. "Have fun, you two." You flip him off, laughing.

-

You walk farther and farther away, wrapping your arms around each other as you go. Then JJ leans down to whisper low in your ear. "You were so hot last night, baby. I can't stop thinking about it."

Another shiver shoots along your spine at his words. JJ kisses your neck, once, swiftly, but it's the spot he _knows_ always has you melting. Then he pulls away looking proud of himself.

In a bold move, a spontaneous burst of confidence, you stop and grab onto the collar of his torn and tired, and perfectly open shirt. "You can't stop thinking about it? Yeah?" You tug him close to you, so that your lips are almost touching. Then you let go of his collar and slide your hands along his chest, and down over his abs.

His eyes follow the movement, watching you through hungry eyes. He sucks in a breath, his mouth trying to chase yours on instinct. "Mm-hm."

You finally close the distance, giving him a long, searing kiss, before pulling away again. "Then do something about it."

"Oh." JJ bends down to lift you up, your legs wrapping around his torso gladly. " _Oh_ , _I will_."

-

**Bonus (to match the gif^):**

Later that evening, it's just you and JJ. He's wondering around, telling you about some scary story he once heard of. You, are lying along a bench, enjoying the late breeze.

JJ changes his tune, when he finally notices that you aren't really listening. "So, these scratches on my back, you gonna apologise or anythin'?"

You sit up, amused already. "Yeah, you wish."

He walks over and rests his arm against the side of the house. He smirks. "I do wish."

"Not happening. And besides..." You scoff. "You loved it, dumbass."

"I think you mean-" JJ moves closer, slapping his hip. " _great_ ass."

You laugh at his dumb joke, definitely too smitten of him not to. You roll your eyes. "Sit down, J." You pat the empty space next to you and lay your head on his shoulder once he plops down. "Thanks for... last night. I mean, like, just being patient... until I was ready."

"I got you, lover." JJ rubs your back a little, before circling his arms around your middle. You both laugh at the pet name.

Then you fall into a comfortable silence, while pecking each other's forehead, cheeks and lips every now and then. "Love you, J."

"Love _you_."


End file.
